


When the Beast Awakens

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AND IT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO COMPLETE HOLY SHIT, AU, Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen, IT'S 1AM AND I'M DOING THIS SOMEONE SAVE ME, nonhuman!Karma is apparently my kink, phone typed, sarcastic yay me, set before Nagisa joins 3-E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiota Hiromi likes the colour blue. It's calm, angelic, a colour fitting for a cute girl. She hates red. She loathes black. She despises yellow. They corrupt. They destroy.</p><p>But that is all she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Beast Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Abridged version of a fic I might write in the future under the title "Possession".

_"I'll name my child Nagisa."_ Shiota Hiromi proclaims.

_"What if the child is a boy?"_

_"I'll name my child Nagisa."_ she repeats.

She gives birth to a little boy.

She names her son Nagisa.

 

-//-

 

She has no idea from whom her Nagisa inherited her hair and eyes, but she's grateful. The calming shade of the clear blue skies is befitting to cute angelic girls, just like her Nagisa.

She hates red. She loathes black. She despises yellow. They are the colours of evil and destruction and she has no intention of being associated with it.

It's the colours of a twisted feeling and a faded memory.

She cares for her child a lot, and takes good care of her. She buys her cute shoes and pretty dresses. She braids her hair. She buys her cute accessories.

 

_(Shiota Nagisa isn't a girl.)_

 

For Shiota Hiromi, what everyone says doesn't matter to get at all.

All that matters is her precious Nagisa.

 

-//-

 

_A figure hides besides a curtain of dark smoke._

_"I can help you with your mother." the figure promises._

_What's the catch?"_

_"Nothing, really!" the voice laughs. "I just want to play a prank on your mother."_

It's the moment that he wakes up.

 

-//-

 

_"Why do you want to play a joke on my mother?" Nagisa asks._

_"She and I go waaaay back." the voice chuckles. "We promised each other something but..."_

_"She forgot?"_

_"It's worse. She pretends as if we never came to an agreement, and now she refuses to return what she borrowed."_

_"You won't hurt her, right?"_

_The voice laughs. "Are you proposing a deal, Na-gi-sa-kun?"_

_Nagisa nods._

_The black smoke spreads and Nagisa can make out a devilish grin. However, when the smoke seems to disappear, no one is there, only himself and the darkness of night._

_Then, it happened._

_The smoke reappears, closer to him than before, attempting to invade his body through his nostrils, somehow making it. Nagisa gasps in both surprise and a feeling of suffocation, and the somehow sentient smoke invades him from there as well._

_There's too much smoke and it's pouring in from almost everywhere: his nostrils, his mouth, his ears. It travels through his veins and clouds his vision._

_The last thing he feels is his mouth turning to form a twisted grin._

 

-//-

 

He awakes to thunder and lightning, sweating.

He falls back to bed, hoping to not see the same nightmare again.

 

-//-

 

He's been demoted to E-class. Class 3-E. End class.

It's bad.

He fears his mother's reaction.

 

-//-

 

It was so much worse.

She yells at him. Beats him. And Nagisa tries to look submissive to her whims. First, because she's his mother and doesn't want to be seen as ungrateful to her. Second, it's self preservation; for the 'punishment' would be shorter if he complies.

He closes his eyes, hoping for it to be over soon.

It's not the same when he opens them again.

 

-//-

 

 

Shiota Hiromi hates the colour yellow most. It's the colour of diception, the colour of a twisted feeling and a faded memory.

And her son's eyes are painted in that dreaded colour.

"It's you!!" she exclaims, and Nagisa gives her the devil's smile.

"Did you miss me?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"You  **hoped** I was dead." he corrects. "We had a deal, Hiromi. I did as I was asked. I found someone to fall in love with you and give you a child. Usually a deal expires at ten years, but I've been generous and gave you fifteen. I came to collect." he states.

"What do you want? My soul?"

"Normally."  _'Nagisa'_ shrugs. "But I think getting your son as a vessel for a few months also works well~"

"Shut up! I command you, Rayno of Asmodeus to leave and never return!"

The demon laughs at that. "Is that supposed to be an attempt at exorcising me? You're getting even more pathetic each passing day."

"How....?"

"I lied. That's not my name. But know what? Relinquish your gods, swear your royalty to me, and I'll tell you."

It's humiliating. But she does, because that's the only way she can get the demon to leave.

"On your knees." he commands. "And repeat after me."

 

_**"The gods I knew of before are fake and flawed. Guide me through the faux light and my true path, Lord Akabane of Azazel."** _

 

Akabane smiles. "An, it's been a while~" he sing-sings. "A healthy vessel and a human slave, all in one night, how lucky can one get?"

His expression changes the exact same moment.It reeks of ill intent.

"Listen now, human. Things are simple: You abandoned your gods, whoever they might have been, and sold your soul into servitude to me for an eternity. Long story short for you: You have to follow every single one of my orders, for both your same, and your son's. Understand?"

She nods.

"Good. Then, your first order: You are not allowed in any form or means to discuss my presence and/or existence. Are we clear?"

Another nod.

"Good." he replies, eyes fluttering as though they attempt to shake the yellow away and bring back the blue.

Nagisa feels disoriented at first when he comes back to his senses. The second feeling that dominates him is confusion.

His mother has hugged him, crying a thousand apologies out of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: My beta for this was my friend and 'mum' Allegro (how her flriends call her), who read it through screenshots and offered constructive criticism, all at 2.30 am.


End file.
